When Two Worlds Collide
by teambrallie
Summary: This is about crossover between ABC Family's The Fosters & Pretty Little Liars. I've never written anything like this before. What happens when Brandon and Callie and Ezra and Aria go away for the weekend? How will the two couples come together? Will they be able to deal with what could change their lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

Brandon and Callie have been together for six months now. Callie had decided to stay with Robert. It was something that she needed to do. Callie wasn't just living with Robert so she could pursue a relationship with Brandon despite what everyone else thinks. This was the weekend that Brandon and Callie would get away from all the chaos in their lives. Even though Callie had told Stef and Lena that Brandon wasn't the reason she decided to move in with Robert, they still haven't warmed up to the idea of Brandon and Callie having a relationship. Brandon knew that Stef and Lena wouldn't be a fan of his getaway weekend with Callie, so he made up some bogus lie and told them that he'd be spending the weekend with Aiden. Of course Brandon filled in Aiden on the plan and he said he'd cover for him. Callie was honest with Robert and told him what her plans for the weekend were. Robert trusted Callie so he allowed Callie to go away with Brandon. Callie loved being able to have a relationship with Robert, sure the Fosters' didn't support her decision, alright everyone but Brandon didn't support Callie's decision but that was beside the point.

Brandon grabbed his bag and headed out the door before anyone could say anything. Brandon threw the bag in the trunk and got in his car. He was now on his way to Callie's house. She didn't live too far away, which was nice. Callie was able to attend Anchor Beach still. _"This is going to be the best weekend ever. A getaway with my girl. I honestly have no idea w_here we are going but that's going to make this so much better." Brandon soon arrived at the Quinn residence, once he had the car in park he made his way to the door and took a deep breath before knocking. About 20 seconds later, someone opened the door. Yes, Brandon was counting the seconds. He was so nervous. Robert was one who opened the door.

**"****Come on in Brandon. Callie will be down shortly. Can I get you anything to drink or eat while you wait?" **Robert asked Brandon as they made their way into the living room. Robert sat in the chair across from Brandon who was on the couch, waiting nervously for Callie to get downstairs.

**"****No thanks." **

**"****So Callie, told me what your plans for the weekend were." **As soon as Robert said that his heart sank. _"Oh God, is he going to lecture me? If I wanted a lecture I'd be at home right now." _**"Listen, I know that you're probably thinking here comes a lecture, but I'm not going to lecture you. I trust Callie and she loves you more than anything. With that being said, Brandon I am trusting you with my daughter. If you ever hurt I will hunt you down. That's a promise." **Brandon understood where Robert was coming from, but he would never do anything to hurt Callie. He'd rather hurt himself before he'd let anything happen to Callie.

**"****I completely understand Mr. Quinn, but I would never hurt Callie in a million years. I love your daughter more than I ever thought I could love anyone in my entire life. Sure I may be only 17 but that doesn't mean I don't know what it's like to be in love. I didn't know what love was til I met Callie."**

**"****I'm glad to hear that. I'm happy Callie was able to find someone who loves her as much as you do. I know what it's like to be young and in love trust me. Before I met Mrs. Quinn, I mean Kristen, I was in love with Callie's mom Colleen. I haven't told Callie this story yet, but I'm going to tell you while I have the time. That way you can see that I can relate to you and Callie." **Callie made her way downstairs as she heard voices coming from the living room. It wasn't Kristen her step mother or Annabelle her half-sister. They were away at a retreat a mother daughter weekend as one would say. Callie probably would have tagged along with them if she wasn't going away for the weekend with Brandon. The Quinn's have made Callie feel welcome and it's like she is part of the family. Sure she still has Jude and possibly the Fosters, but it was nice to have a family to call her own. Callie was still getting to know Robert and what her mother was like in the past. It sounded like Robert, which meant Brandon must be here. Callie made her way over to the living room leaving her bags in the foyer.

**"****I understand what it's like to be told who you can and can't be with. Colleen was a foster kid, and my family took her in. At the time I had a girlfriend and Colleen was seeing Donald Jacob. I knew he was nothing but trouble. Colleen and I had this strong connect from the start. It's hard to explain. Anyways, over time I developed feelings for Colleen even though it was "forbidden". I had told her how I felt but she said she couldn't risk getting kicked out. I understood that and I wasn't going to push. A little after six months of living with us my parents decided that they wanted to adopt Colleen. She asked me if I was okay with it know how I felt about her. I said yes, because all I've ever wanted was for Colleen to be happy. I remember right before the adoption was supposed to be finalized, one night Colleen came into my room crying telling me how she loved me from the first day she came into the house. I comforted her and one thing led to another and that night Callie was conceived. I didn't know about Colleen being pregnant. Soon after that night, Colleen ran away in the middle of the night with Donald. I never saw her again. I didn't know about Callie. If I had I would have done everything in my power to find her. I would have fought for my daughter. I just wanted you to see that I know what it's like to not be with the one you love. I get that you and Callie don't have that problem now but she has told me that your family isn't being very supportive of your relationship. I don't want you and Callie to feel like you don't have anyone on your side because you do." **Callie couldn't believe how similar her mother and Robert's love story is to hers and Brandon's. Callie felt tears beginning to slip down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. She and Robert hadn't really talked about that. Callie couldn't help but think about what Robert said if he would have known about her. Her life would be different than it is now that's for sure. _"If my life had been different I would have never met Liam, the Fosters, or Brandon. I wouldn't be where I am now." _

**"****Wow, I never realized that. I want you to know that Callie is a very important person if not the important person in my life. She's my everything. I would whatever it took to make her happy. I even told her to get adopted. I knew I couldn't be the cause of her not being happy."**

**"****So you'd rather you be unhappy than Callie. Well, everything worked out. You guys have each other and Callie has two families who love her very much." **Callie wiped the tears from her eyes and made her way into the living room to join Brandon and Robert.

**"****Hey Brandon. Hey Dad." **Callie took a seat next to Brandon on the couch.

**"****Hey Cal." **Brandon noticed that she had been crying. That must mean she heard the conversation between him and Robert. Brandon wrapped his arms around her. **"I love you." **He whispered and then kissed her forehead.

**"****I love you too." **Callie wanted to tell Robert that she overheard what he was telling Brandon. **"Ahh." **Callie was kind of hesitant at first but she had to tell her father what she had heard. **"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to but I overheard your conversation. Why didn't you tell me about Mom?" **Callie felt as if she was going to cry again.

**"****Oh Sweetie. I just haven't found the right time. I wanted to tell you when the time was right. I know it's a lot to take in. I didn't want to throw this all at you at once. I told Brandon because I wanted him to understand that I know what it's like to have people against you when it comes to love. You can't help who you fall in love with. I know that firsthand. You guys should probably get going. Cal, we'll talk more when you guys get back. Have a safe trip and let me know when you guys get there wherever that may be."**

**"****Okay. Sounds like a plan. Thank you for understanding where Brandon and I are coming from. I have no idea where he's taking me. I feel like he has no clue either. But we like to be spontaneous! I'll be sure to call you." **Callie got up to hug Robert. Robert turns to face Brandon.

**"****I know that you'll take very good care of our Callie. If anything happens do not hesitate to call. Brandon, I'm trusting you so please do not give me a reason not to trust you. You're the type of man I can picture Callie with. Have a safe trip even if you don't know where you're heading."**

**"****You got that right. Robert, she's in good hands you've got nothing to worry about. I honestly have no idea where we're going. I just figured we'd go somewhere on the East Coast. I can't remember the last time I've been out that way. Don't worry Callie will call you once we get there." **Brandon shook Robert's hand before following Callie out to the foyer where her bags were. Brandon took one look at the amount of bags Callie had and chuckled. Callie was no girly girl that's for sure. Brandon shook his head as Callie gave him a funny look.

**"****What?" **

**"****All these bags, we're only going to be gone a few days. It's not like we're moving there."**

**"****I know, but you never told me what to pack so I'm being prepared. Who knows what if we like it there? What then?"**

**"****We have to come back. I don't want your father to kill me. Plus, Mom and Lena will know that I lied about going to Aiden's for the weekend. I don't think we want them to find out that I lied to them. I'll be grounded til the end of time and then I'll never get to see you again if they have their way. Don't worry Robert we'll be back by Sunday sometime. It's Wednesday and we don't have school for the rest of the week so we'll be able to enjoy the little bit of time we're not on the road sight-seeing." **

**"****Just bring my daughter home safe and sound that's all I ask. I'll see you Sunday." **Callie was picking up her bags.

**"****No, let me get those."**

**"****You don't have to do that?"**

**"****Sure I do. Let me do this. It's my job as your boyfriend." **Brandon said as he took the bags from Callie. He was going to back down. **"We better hit the road. We'll see you Sunday Robert." **

Robert walked Brandon and Callie to the door. Callie had to double check that she had everything. **"Are you sure you have everything?"**

**"****Yes, Dad. I love you."**

**"****I love you too Cal. Have a great time." **Robert then hugged Callie one last time before closing the door behind Brandon and Callie.

Brandon threw Callie's bags in the trunk along with his one bag. Brandon then got in the driver side and placed the key in the ignition. **"Foster, where are you whisking me away to?"** Callie smirked.

**"****Like I said wherever the road takes us. It doesn't matter where we go as long as we're together. Are you ready to hit the road?"**

**"****I'd go anywhere with you." **Brandon started the car and put on his seatbelt and grabbed ahold of Callie's hand before he started to pull out of the driveway. Callie couldn't help but blush everything Brandon held her hand. As cliché as it sounds Callie's face would turn as red as a cherry.

Brandon and Callie have been on the road for about a day and a half or so. They stopped at a motel somewhere in Tennessee during the night to get some rest there was no way they'd be able to function without sleep. Something bad could have happened. In the morning Brandon and Callie continued to make their way to the East Coast.

Meanwhile in Rosewood Pennsylvania, Ezra Fitz and Aria Montgomery we're going on a little road trip of their own. They needed to get away from the small town of Rosewood. It has been three months, three very long months since Ezra was shot by "A" who still remains a mystery. Aria didn't tell her mother or father that she was going to go away with Ezra, very much like Stef and Lena they wouldn't have allowed their daughter to leave town for the weekend for their significant other. Ella and Byron have yet to accept Aria's relationship with Ezra. Aria knew it was because of the age difference. But to Aria love has no limitations when it comes to age. Aria realized when Ezra was shot that she couldn't live her life without him. Aria's parents believe she's staying at Hanna's house. Aria, like Brandon told her parents a lie. Oh, Hanna was all for covering for Aria. Hanna was a sucker for romance.

Aria made sure she had everything for her weekend away with Ezra before heading over to Ezra's apartment. It's not like Ezra could pick her up at her house that would ruin everything and she'd probably be grounded for the rest of her life. No one was home, her father was out and well Ella lived across town. Oh Mike was more than likely a friend's house. Ezra probably could have picked Aria up at her house but you can never be too safe. Aria texted Ezra letting him know she was just now leaving. Aria made her way out the door with bags in hand. She threw her bags, yes she has more than one bag. That's to be expected seeing as she's a girl.

After about ten minutes, Aria finally made it to Ezra's apartment and made her way to his upstairs to his apartment. Aria just went on into Ezra's apartment. She had her own key anyways. Once Aria was inside she looked around to see that Ezra wasn't there. Aria decided to take a seat and just wait and about five seconds later Ezra walked out of the bathroom.

**"****Hey, are you ready for our weekend?" **Ezra said as he made his way over to Aria and kissed her cheek before taking a seat next to her.

**"****Yes, I am. After everything we've been through we need this. Hanna is covering for me, she's a sucker for forbidden romance. Are you ready to go?"**

**"****Yes. Shall we get the show on the road?"**

**"****Let's." **Ezra grabbed his bag after making sure everything was shut off and that he wasn't forgetting anything. Aria was the first one to exit the apartment; Ezra closed the door behind him and locked the door. He's also moved the spare key that was under the mat. He didn't need anyone breaking into his apartment. And by anyone he means "A".

No one knew about Aria and Ezra getting back together besides Emily, Spencer, and Hanna other than that no one else knew. Since no one else knew Aria made her way out to the car before Ezra. Just like any other time Ezra waited a few minutes before following Aria out to her car. Ezra threw his bag in the trunk and then slid into the passenger seat.

Neither Aria nor Ezra knew where they were heading. All they knew was that they'd go wherever the road would take them. As long as it was far away from Rosewood it didn't matter where they went. They stopped outside about 45 minutes away from Rosewood before they got gas and some snacks before hitting the road. As they were getting back into the car **"I can drive if you want me to Aria."**

**"****I know but." **Ezra interrupted Aria from bringing up that he was shot and probably shouldn't be driving. It had been three months anyways he was completely healed and cleared by the doctor to start driving again.

**"****No buts, it's been three months. I'm completely fine. I can drive." **

**"****I mean if you want. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay to drive."**

**"****I appreciate it, I really do but I'm capable of driving." **Aria made her way over to the passenger side as Ezra made his way to the driver's side. **"Wait, I need the keys." **

**"****Oh sorry." **Aria then threw the keys to Ezra so he could unlock the doors. Once they got situated they were on their way to who knows where.

About 4 hours later they were somewhere in Ohio, before they decided to call it a night. It was getting late and they both needed some rest. A good night's sleep would do wonders. The next morning Aria and Ezra had breakfast at the local diner before hitting the road again. After a while it started to rain, it was raining so hard that they could barely see.

**"****Maybe we should pull over?" ** Aria was starting to get scared seeing as it was pouring and they couldn't see what was right in front of them.

**"****This should blow over soon. If we stop we'll be off schedule. Don't worry there's nothing to worry about." **Ezra looked over at Aria and gave her a reassuring smile. Aria couldn't help it she just felt like something bad was going to happen.

**"****I just feel like something bad is going to happen. I can't explain it."**

Meanwhile, Brandon had been driving all morning and afternoon. They were somewhere in Ohio. Brandon looked over at Callie who was asleep. As Brandon drove further through the state of Ohio, it started to down pour. The sound of the pouring rain woke Callie up.

**"****Babe, maybe we should stop. We can't see what's right in front of us."**

**"****I know, Callie but we're in the middle of nowhere. If there was a place to stop I would. Who knows it could start to die down soon. As soon as we find a somewhere to stop I promise I'll stop. But until then I'm going to continue to drive."**

**"****Can't you just pull over to the side of the road?" **Callie pleaded. She was scared that something bad was going to happen.

**"****I don't know how good of an idea that would be." **As soon as Brandon said that he ended up running over something. So he then had to pull over to the side of the road.

**"****What's wrong Brandon?"**

**"****I'm not sure, but I want you to stay here while I check it out. I think we may have a flat but I'm not entirely sure if that's what it is." **Brandon turned off the ignition before starting to get out of the car.

**"****Please don't. I don't think you should do that B. Neither one of us can barely see what's right in front us with it pouring out there. Plus, you can't change a flat in this weather. Please just stay with me. Wait until it dies down out there."**

**"****Don't worry. I'll be back. Who knows maybe by the time I get the tire changed it will have stopped raining and we can finally continue our road trip." **Brandon leaned over to kiss Callie before getting out in the pouring rain.

**"****Wait, I'll come with you. If we work together the faster we can get out of the rain."**

**"****I don't want you getting sick. Just stay here. I'll be back before you know it." **Brandon didn't wait for Callie to try to convince him to let her help. Sure if Callie helped it would go faster but he didn't want her getting sick. Callie tried to get a signal so she could call for help but she wasn't having any such luck.

Brandon got the tire iron, jack and the spare tire out of the trunk along with a flashlight so he could get what he was doing. He was having trouble seeing, maybe Callie was right maybe he needed her help. Brandon tapped on the window and Callie rolled down the window.

**"****I-." **Callie interrupted Brandon from saying anything.

**"****I thought you were superman. I thought you didn't need any help. Huh? I thought you could do it all on your own. I knew you'd need my help."** Callie smirked as she knew she was right all along.

**"****Oh you shush. I don't you need you telling me I told you so now will you get out here and help me?"**

**"****Sure. It's a good thing you're a stud!" **

**"****Not funny." **Callie rolled up the window and then got out of the car to help Brandon change the tire.

**"****What do you need me to do?"**

**"****Hold the flashlight." **

**"****Aye Aye Captain." **Callie joked. She was trying to lighten the mood but Brandon wasn't having it that's for sure.

Ezra continued to make his way down the road that was in the middle of nowhere. Aria couldn't get this bad feeling to go away. Ezra noticed that Aria was a little antsy. **"It's fine. We're fine. You've got nothing to worry about." **

**"****I hope you're right."**

**"****I am." **Ezra gave her hand a squeeze as they continued to drive. _"Maybe Ezra is right. Maybe it's all in my head?" _

Brandon continued to loosen the nuts and bolts on the tire with the tire iron as Callie held the flashlight so he could see what he was doing. Brandon's hands were starting to slip making him lose his grip on the tire iron.

**"****Damn it." **Brandon was getting frustrated that he wasn't able to keep his grip. The sooner they got the tire changed the sooner they could be back in the car.

**"****Maybe we should-" **Callie knew that Brandon wouldn't want to stop changing the tire when they were almost done.

**"****Don't say it Cal. I got this." **Callie gave Brandon 'The Look' of course Brandon was too focused on trying to get the tire changed he couldn't see Callie giving him that look.

**"****Whatever you say." **Callie just kept her mouth shut and continued to hold the flashlight for Brandon.

Brandon was still having trouble getting the nuts and bolts to loosen on the tire. It was only making him more frustrated than it was before. As Brandon still tried to complete the task of changing the tire he slipped and lost his grip again. But only this time when he slipped it was into the road and the next thing that happened was terrifying but maybe that was the understatement.

Ezra continued to drive, he promised Aria that once they made it to a town they would stop. She was really beginning to freak out. She had that feeling that made her feel sick in the pit of her stomach. Ezra's eyes never left the road but there was nothing he could prevent what was about to happen. A man's body flung out in front on the car not giving him anytime to stop. The body rolled off the car and into the road right in front of them. That's right Ezra wasn't able to hit the brakes before hitting someone. It terrified Aria but Ezra also. They both got out of the car and ran towards the possible dead body.

Callie watched as a car was heading right towards them as Brandon lost grip on the tire iron and his footing. She couldn't get any words out she tried but she was too late. The car couldn't stop they didn't see Brandon falling right in front of them. Callie couldn't believe her eyes she watched as Brandon's body hit the windshield of the car and roll off of the hood and onto the road. Callie's eyes widen as she watched it unfold right before her. Callie was in shock she couldn't believe it. Once Callie realized what had happened she ran to Brandon's lifeless body.

Callie bent down on her knees holding Brandon in her arms, she started to cry. Right now, she had to be strong, strong for Brandon. Now was not the time to show any kind of weakness. Brandon was unconscious he wasn't waking up.

**"****Brandon, please you need to stay with me. I can't lose you." **Callie muffled through the tears.

Aria and Ezra couldn't believe what had just happened. They were now standing in front of the car in the rain watching a girl holding a lifeless body. Ezra had to do something to help. He couldn't just stand there. **"Aria, call 911." **Ezra said and he made his way over to the girl. The girl kept saying the boy's name which it sounded like she was saying **"Brandon." **But Ezra wasn't completely sure.

Ezra bent down towards the girl and Brandon who wasn't movin', hell he wasn't even awake. _"OH MY God. What have I done? This can't be happening not now." _Ezra noticed that Aria was now by his side.

**"****An ambulance is on its way." **Aria said as she couldn't believe what had just happened. The girl who they still had no name of looked up at her.

**"****Thank you." **

**"****I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm so sorry." **The guilt was eating Ezra alive, there's no telling what would happen if Brandon died. Brandon's blood would be on Ezra's hands.

**"****I know. It's not your fault. He was changing the tire and he slipped and next thing I knew he was lying in the middle of the road. I told him that we should just wait until the rain died down. But he wouldn't listen to me."**

**"****What's your name?" **Aria asked still not knowing her name. They knew the boy's name but not hers.

**"****Sorry. It's Callie."**

**"****It's nice to meet you Callie. I'm Aria and this is Ezra."**

**"****He's going to be okay Callie." **Ezra was trying to reassuring Callie that Brandon was going to be okay. Or was he trying to convince himself that Brandon would live? The ambulance had finally arrived taking Brandon to the hospital. Callie wasn't going to leave him. Ezra and Aria would follow them to the hospital. They needed to make sure that Brandon was going to be okay. As soon as they drove toward the hospital the rain had stopped.

Callie's mind was going a million miles a minute. She couldn't even think straight. Callie had no idea what she would do if she lost Brandon. How was she going to tell Stef and Lena? Brandon started to flat line as they were still in the ambulance, that's what pulled Callie out of her thoughts. This was a living nightmare.

Alright this is the first time I've ever written anything like this. I thought a crossover between The Fosters and Pretty Little Liars was a great idea. I know this is long but it's setting everything up. Don't kill me. I'd like to dedicate this story to Justine. Anyways, let me know what you guys think. Did you like it, hate it or love it?

What do you think is going to happen next? Will Brandon live or die?


	2. Chapter 2

The EMT's were able to revive Brandon, Callie felt a sense of relief but she was still scared to death she couldn't believe that this was happening. She was living a nightmare. Soon they had arrived at the hospital. Callie rushed in after them, of course they wouldn't let Callie back there with Brandon seeing as he was probably going to have to have surgery. First the doctor had to run some tests. Callie was impatiently pacing around the waiting room when Aria and Ezra rushed in.

Aria went over to Callie as Ezra just stayed back he had done enough and he definitely wouldn't blame Callie for hating him right now. Of course this was an accident but Ezra couldn't help but let the guilt consume his conscious. Meanwhile back over to the waiting room where Aria was checking up on Callie.

**"****How are you holding up? Is there anyone I can call?" **Aria asked as she handed Callie a terrible cup of hospital coffee. Callie couldn't believe that she would have to call Stef and Lena and tell them that Brandon was in the hospital. They had been so careful not to get caught by Stef and Lena. Now their cover was blown. All of the sudden Callie felt sick to her stomach.

**"****His mom is going to kill us all. They didn't know that we were away for the weekend. The only one who knows is my father. Oh God. What am I going to tell them?" **Callie felt the tears blur her vision. Aria's heart sank as she heard what Callie had to say.

**"****Cal, if you want I can call them? It's no trouble."**

**"****That's very sweet of you but this is something I need to do. They need to hear it from me."**

**"****Well, I'm here if you need me."**

**"****Thanks. I'll be right back." **Callie got up from her seat in the waiting room and walked outside to call Stef and her father. _"Callie, you can do this. You have to do this. Do this for Brandon." _After Callie gave herself a little pep talk. She dialed Stef's number.

At the Fosters' residence Stef heard the phone rang and got up to answer it. She didn't recognize the number. It could me Mariana, Jesus or Jude. So she answered. **"Hello?" **Stef questioned as she was unsure who was calling her.

Callie heard Stef say hello, but nothing was coming out. It's like she lost the courage to say what she needed to say. Callie heard Stef say hello again. **"Stef?" **Callie asked as she tried to hold it together.

Stef was shocked that Callie was calling her. _"Why would Callie be calling here? It's not like Brandon's here and I'm sure she knew that already." _**"Callie? If you're calling to speak to Brandon he's not here right now. Is there something I can help you with?"**

**"****I know Brandon's not there. He's here with me. That's why I'm calling." **Stef was furious that Brandon had lied about where he went this weekend and with whom. And then it hit Stef, why wasn't Brandon calling her? Why was it Callie? That's when Stef went into panic mode.

**"****What is it? Did something happen Callie?" **Stef managed to get out all in one breath. Lena walked in as she noticed her wife's was franticly pacing around the kitchen. She knew that whatever it was that it wasn't good.

**"****Please don't be mad. But Brandon and I went away for the weekend. He didn't want to tell you because he knew you wouldn't let him go." **That's right she wouldn't have let Brandon go away with Callie alone.

**"****Can you get to the point please?"**

**"****We got a flat tire and it was pouring down and I begged Brandon to wait to change the tire until the rain stopped but he didn't listen to me. We could barely see what was right in front of us. He lost his grip and footing and fell into the road right as a car was coming and they couldn't stop and he was hit. We're now at the hospital and he's possibly going to have to have surgery. They haven't told me anything yet. I'm so sorry." **Stef couldn't believe what she was hearing, her baby was hurt yet again. It seems just like yesterday when Stef found Brandon laying on the ground outside Mike's apartment. Callie couldn't hold it in anymore and she started to cry.

**"****How could you let this happen? If it wasn't for you Brandon wouldn't be lying in a hospital fighting for his life yet again. Both times my baby has been in the hospital has been no thanks to you. " **That came off a little colder than Stef intended but there was no going back now. Callie couldn't help but feel hurt that Stef was blaming her for what happened.

**"****I'm sorry. I really am but I didn't ask for this to happen Stef. Maybe if you didn't try to keep us apart then we wouldn't have had to leave for the weekend to get away from you. You haven't supported us. Unlike you my father supports us. I thought you of all people would understand that you can't help who you fall in love with but I guess I had it all wrong. My bad." **Callie felt guilty for what she just said she had let her emotions get the best of her. She knew there was some truth to what she said though.

**"****Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said. I know that you didn't either Callie. We're both just scared right now. What hospital are you guys at? I can be there as soon as I can." **

**"****I'm sorry too. There's no sense in you having to come all the way here. I promise I'll keep you updated as soon as I hear something."**

**"****Are you sure? We can be there soon."**

**"****I'm sure."**

**"****Alright. Keep me updated and Callie?"**

**"****Yeah?"**

**"****He's lucky to have you in his life."**

**"****Thank you."**

**"****Bye."**

**"****Bye." **Callie ended the call with Stef and then called Robert to let him know what happened. He asked Callie if she wanted him to come out there but she insisted that she'd be okay. Robert wasn't buying it but he knew Callie would call him if she needed anything. Robert was relieved that she was okay physically, emotionally and mentally not so much.

Back in the waiting room Ezra took a seat next to Aria. Aria was nervous not only for her and Ezra but for Brandon and Callie also. Ezra could see that Aria was on the edge of having a possible breakdown herself. He could see how this was affecting her. One little mistake changed their lives forever. He took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Ezra was trying to convince himself more than anything that everything was going to be alright.

**"****God, how did this happen? We're going to have a getaway weekend that we needed and now we're sitting here in the hospital waiting to hear if Brandon is going to make it. If he doesn't make it." **Aria stopped Ezra from going anything further she didn't need to hear it nor did she want to hear it.

**"****Don't go there okay. We don't know what his condition is yet. Right now we need to stay calm. Callie seems like a strong girl but I think she needs our help right now."**

**"****Where is she anyways?"**

**"****She went to call her father and Brandon's parents to let them know what happened. I can't help but sit here and think about what happened three months ago. I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you."**

**"****Don't go there okay. I'm fine. If I can overcome being shot, Brandon will overcome this." **Just as Ezra finished speaking Callie made her way back into the waiting room to join Aria and Ezra. She took a seat next to Aria.

**"****Is everything okay?" **Aria could tell that Callie was on edge, she knew that look. It was the exact same look she had three months ago waiting to hear news on Ezra.

**"****I called them."**

**"****Are they coming here or not?" **Aria questioned Callie wondering if Callie would actually have family come be where with her while she waited to hear more about Brandon's condition.

**"****No. I told them not to. Everything's just so messed up. I don't know how this could have happened. I can't lose him not now. Not after everything we've been through." **Aria held Callie's hand hoping that would comfort her. The doctor walked into the waiting room making Aria, Ezra and Callie stand up.

**"****Are you here for Brandon Foster?"**

**"****Yes. How is he?" **Callie didn't know what to think right now. Was he gonna be okay? Callie could see the hesitation with the look on the doctor's face.

**"****I'm Dr. González. Well, he's stabilized but still unconscious. We wanted to wait until he was stabilized to do the surgery and ran a few tests. If you want you can go see him before we take him into surgery."**

**"****Thank you."**

**"****He's in room 255." **Dr. González left the waiting room to go prepare for Brandon's surgery.

**"****If you want we can go with you."**

**"****Thank you, but this is something I need to do alone."**

**"****Well, we'll be here if you need anything."**

**"****I know." **Aria gave Callie a hug before Callie made her way to Brandon's hospital room. As Callie made her way to see Brandon she was scared. It was like she was reliving the nightmare of Brandon being in the hospital all over again.

Callie stood outside of room 255, she had to gather up the courage to go in there. It's not that she didn't want to it's just that seeing Brandon in the hospital again was something Callie didn't want to have to face this soon if at all. _"Callie, you need to do this. Brandon needs you more than ever right now. Just stop beating around the bush and go in there and be with Brandon." _After she gave herself a little pep talk she made her way into his hospital room. Callie's heart sank as she laid eyes on the body that was lying still in the bed. Callie walked over to Brandon's right side of the bed and took a seat on the chair.

**"****Hey you. I know that you're unconscious right now and you may or may not be able to hear me but I just wanted to let you know that I am not going anywhere. I need you to come back to me." **Callie felt the tears begin to fall she couldn't help it. The nurse came into the room which Callie didn't even notice that she had walked in.

**"****I'm sorry but it's time to prep Brandon for his surgery. Don't worry we'll keep you updated throughout the surgery."**

**"****Thank you." **Callie wiped away the tears that had fallen on her cheeks before she stood up. She kissed Brandon on the forehead before whispering, **"I love you." **Callie slowly walked out of Brandon's room not wanting to leave him. Callie made her way back to the waiting room.

Callie noticed that when she walked into the waiting room, Aria was sitting alone. Ezra was gone. Callie didn't want to show that she was scared about what was happening in her life. She couldn't help but somewhat blame herself for what happened to Brandon. If it wasn't for her Brandon would be at home safe and sound but instead he's now lying on an operating table no thanks to her. Callie took a seat next to Aria, who happened to notice how scared she was.

**"****Callie?" **

**"****Yes?" **Callie still wasn't really paying attention, she's still caught up in her thoughts about Brandon and what happened.

**"****Are you okay? Do you wanna talk?"**

**"****Yes. I'm fine." **Aria wasn't believing Callie. She definitely knew better. _"Maybe I should tell her what happened to Ezra? Maybe that will ease her mind a little and pass some time while we wait news on Brandon. I obviously wouldn't be sharing the whole "A" part of the story. Brandon's going to be fine but Callie's thinking the worst possible scenario."_

**"****Callie. Look I know you're scared believe me I know. I know that you're thinking the worst right now, that's why I'm going to share with you something that I haven't shared with anyone. We've got the time so if you want I can share it with you." **Aria wasn't going to pressure Callie into anything but she was hoping that Callie would listen to her.

**"****Sure. But only if you want to."**

**"****I want to. I think it will be good for the both of us."**

**"****Okay. Go for it." **Callie placed her hands in her lap waiting for Aria to tell her the story that she wanted to tell her.

**"****Three months ago Ezra was shot. I was terrified I didn't know what to think. Ezra and I weren't together at the time like you and Brandon are. But that didn't mean that I didn't stop loving Ezra. It made me realize that I didn't want to live another day without him. I didn't care about anything else but Ezra. I needed him more than I've ever needed anyone. I remember Ezra getting shot like it was yesterday. Sometimes I'm still scared that I'm going to lose him. We've been through so much together. Including my parents being against our relationship. We've broken up more times than I can count. But we've always found our way back to each other. Seeing Ezra in the hospital was probably the most terrifying thing I've seen experienced in my life." **Aria took a deep breath before continuing her speech if that's what you wanna call it. **"Callie, I don't know you and Brandon very well. I don't know what your relationship is like or what you've been through together. But I know that you guys can get through this together. I can see how much you love him. You love Brandon as much as I love Ezra if not more. Brandon is going to come through this. I know that this is scary but you have got to stay positive for his sake and your own. And just so you know Ezra and I aren't going anywhere, we'll be here." **Callie couldn't believe that Aria's relationship was somewhat similar to her relationship with Brandon.

**"****Thank you. I just can't help but blame myself for this. If it wasn't for me Brandon wouldn't be here. This isn't the first time he's landed in the hospital. Six months ago he was attacked and his hand was crushed in a car door. We weren't sure if he would ever be able to play the piano again. But he overcame it. His family is completely against us being together. But I can't help it I love him more than I ever thought I could." **Aria was curious as to why his family would be against Callie being in Brandon's life, but she wasn't one to pry.

**"****If you don't mind me asking why would his parents be against you two being together? I'm not trying to pry."**

**"****Oh it's fine. I was in the foster system and my brother Jude and I got placed with Brandon's family the Fosters'. Brandon was the first person I trusted, the first person I opened up to, and the first person I allowed myself to love unconditionally. It was only supposed to be temporary. We had this connection from the beginning. I tried to deny my feelings for Brandon but it didn't work out so well. His family wanted to adopt Jude and me. Over time, Brandon and I were together for a while but then I realized that I needed a family more than a boyfriend. That didn't mean I'd ever stop loving him, the truth is no one could ever compare to Brandon. The adoption was about to be finalized when I found out the man who I thought was my father wasn't actually my father. I decided to find my father and I wanted to get to know him." **Callie took a deep breath before continuing telling Aria her and Brandon's story. **"As I got to know Robert, I realized that I needed him in my life. I decided not to get adopted and move in with Robert. Even though I told Brandon's family that Brandon wasn't the reason why I had decided on my decision. They believed that he was and haven't supported our relationship. Even if I were to get adopted Brandon would never be my brother. I told myself I would never love anyone as long as I lived but Brandon changed that. He showed me what it was like to be in love. I didn't know what love was til I met Brandon. I know that sounds cliché but its true. Brandon is my whole world. He's my everything. He's the reason I wake up every morning."**

**"****Wow, what an epic love story! I know how it feels to have people against you and the one you love. But you and Brandon have come this far, sooner or later his family will have to accept you and Brandon being together. If they don't you can't let that get to you. Just continue to go on with your relationship with Brandon. My family is against Ezra and I being together seeing as he's older than I am. Ezra was my teacher and we both know that, that's forbidden. But I love him and I wouldn't change that for the world." **Just as Aria finished Dr. González walked into the waiting room. Callie stood up as did Aria. Ezra came into the waiting room as well wanting to hear the news about Brandon.

**"****He's out of surgery now. It could be awhile before he wakes up. He's gonna need to stay off his feet for a while, that means he can't travel too far. If you'd like you can go see him now. It's up to Brandon** **now on when he wakes up. Even though it may be awhile before he wakes up he will wake up I promise you that. He may or may not remember what happened. But we won't know until he wakes up. Like I said you can go see him now. I must say Brandon is one strong young man." **Dr. González left Callie, Aria and Ezra alone in the waiting room. Callie felt a sense of relief that Brandon was going to be alright, but the only question was when was Brandon going to wake up?

**"****Callie, is there anything you'd like us to do?"**

**"****If you wouldn't mind could you call Brandon's parents and let them know that he's out of surgery. I'd really appreciate it."**

**"****Sure. We can do that. Are you hungry? We could get you some food if you'd like."**

**"****I'm good for now. But here is Brandon's parents' number. Thanks again." **Callie said as she wrote the number on a napkin.

**"****Don't mention it. Go see Brandon. We'll come check in on you in a while." **Callie just nodded as she made her way out of the waiting room and to Brandon's hospital room.

What seemed like a lifetime, Callie finally made her way to Brandon's room. She walked into the room and noticed that he wasn't awake. Part of Callie was hoping that Brandon would be awake but he wasn't. She made her way over to Brandon's right side of the bed and took a seat. The coloring in Brandon's face had started to come back, that was a good sign. Callie just wanted Brandon to wake up so she could tell him how much she loves him.

**"****Please I need you to wake up. I need you to tell me everything is going to be okay. I need to hear you say I love you. Brandon I need you." **Callie felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks she didn't care she needed to cry she needed to get it out.

Brandon could hear someone crying, he opened his eyes to see Callie sitting by his side. Brandon couldn't remember what happened. **"Callie, shh it's okay. Don't cry Babe. I'm here now." **Only Callie didn't hear him. She didn't even look up. Maybe he wasn't speaking loud enough. **"Callie?"** Again nothing. _"What the hell is going on? Why can't she hear me? I can't be dead can I? No. I can't be dead."_

Here's the 2nd chapter of When Two Worlds Collide. It looks like Brandon isn't going to wake up for a while but I've got some good things planned for the next chapter or so. I'm not going to say what because that wouldn't make it fun if I just gave away all my plans. Anyways, I'd like to thank Justine for giving me the idea of having Aria tell Callie what happened to Ezra. Brandon may wake up in the next chapter who knows. Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

Brandon couldn't figure out why Callie couldn't hear him. He wanted more than anything to hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay. Even though Callie couldn't hear him he could hear everything she was saying. **"If it wasn't for me you would still be at home safe and sound not lying in a hospital bed. This is all my fault. I need you to come back to me. Please, wake up." **It broke Brandon's heart to hear Callie blaming herself for what happened. She wasn't to blame, it was an accident. That's all it was an accident. No one was at fault here. Brandon just looked at Callie wishing he would wake up.

Since Callie couldn't hear him, Brandon was talking to himself. ** "Oh my. No no no Callie. This isn't your fault. No one is to blame. I know you can't hear me right now but baby, it's not your fault. If I could wake up right now I would. I promise you once I do wake up I'm never letting you go." **Brandon looked over and there was a woman who looked like Callie. Brandon thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

**"****Hello." **Brandon said as he was unsure if what he was seeing was real or not.

**"****Hello Brandon. I'm-" **Brandon interrupted her from going any further.

**"****Colleen, Callie and Jude's mother. I know. You and Callie look so much alike. What am I doing here? Why am I here?" **Brandon's just throwing questions left and right at Colleen. Then he realized how unfair he was being. **"Am I-"** This time Colleen finished Brandon's sentence.

**"****Dead. No you're not. You're just stuck between life and death. Don't worry you're not going to die. I know you have a ton of questions and I don't blame you."**

**"****I can't believe I'm face to face with you right now. Callie talks about you all the time. I wish I could have gotten to meet you."**

**"****Well, you're meeting me now. So you're the one my daughter is madly in love with." **Brandon started to blush. He couldn't help it.

**"****I guess I am. Unless there's some other guy I don't know about. I love Callie more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. You have an incredible daughter. I can't picture my life without her."**

**"****I believe you're the only one that I know of. I can see that you love her more than anything. I can also see how much she loves you. I'm pretty sure Callie can't picture her life without you. She's not had it easy but ever since you came into her life things have been looking up for her. She's lucky to have you."**

**"****I'm the lucky one. Sure our love isn't your ordinary love but that doesn't matter to me. We've been through hell and back at least that how it seems. I plan on spending the rest of my life making her happy." **

**"****I'm happy to hear that. You're the type of person I want for my Callie."**

**"****Well, it looks like you and Robert agree on something." **

In the waiting room, Aria and Ezra sat there trying to get ahold of Stef but no such luck. It just kept going to voicemail. Ezra could tell that Aria was worried which there was no reason to be, everything was going to be alright. Aria heard a woman freaking out at the nurse's station asking about Brandon Foster, so she got up and made her way over to the woman. Ezra stayed put he'd like Aria deal with this. Aria went up to the woman and tapped her on the shoulder.

**"****Are you Stef?" **Aria questioned as the woman turned around to look at her.

**"****Yes. I am. Who are you?"**

**"****Aria Montgomery Ma'am. Brandon is fine, Callie is with him now. She asked us to get ahold of you but we weren't having any luck."**

**"****Oh, I'm sorry. I know Callie told me not to come but I needed to see that my son. Where is he?" **Aria knew that Callie probably had NO idea that Stef would be coming. Aria didn't blame Stef for coming but she had to warn Callie at least.

**"****His surgery went well, now we just gotta wait for him to wake up. Callie's in with him now. He's in room 255." **As soon as Aria told her what room Brandon was in Stef didn't waste any time. Aria texted Callie real quick letting her know that trouble was heading her way. She just hoped that Callie would get it in time.

Callie was sitting there holding Brandon's hand waiting for him to wake up when Stef came rushing into the room. Callie's eyes widen as she seen Stef. She couldn't believe that she didn't listen to her. She knew that Stef was more than likely going to blame her for what happened. Sure they didn't mean what they said over the phone earlier but now that Stef had some time to think there was no telling how things would go.

Brandon was still speaking to Colleen, when he noticed that his mother had just walked in. He knew that this wasn't going to be good. All hell was about to break loose. There was nothing Brandon could do to stop. **"This can't be good." **

**"****Why do you say that?"**

**"****My mom she just walked into the room. She doesn't approve of my relationship with Callie. I thought my happiness mattered to her but I guess I was wrong. She's going to try and blame Callie for this."**

**"****I need to wake up and stop this from turning into a huge disaster." **

**"****I think it may be too late for that one."**

Callie didn't want to deal with Stef and her nonsense. Callie just sat there waiting for the big blow. **"How could you let this happen? He's in here no thanks to you yet again. Why can't you just let him be? Why couldn't you just be adopted and be a part of the family?" **Callie had enough of Stef's nonsense.

**"****You've got to be kidding me. I feel horrible about what happened to Brandon. I love him and that's why I couldn't be adopted. How can you expect me to be a part of your family when I'm in love with your son?"**

**"****You two couldn't just stay away from each other could you?"**

**"****We can't help how we feel. Jude was the one who wanted to be adopted. I thought that was what I needed to do for Jude. But once I found out Donald wasn't my father I realized that I didn't need to be adopted. What I feel for Brandon isn't going to just go away. It's real. It's clear that you will never accept us being together."**

**"****You got that right. I will never accept it. You were supposed to become our daughter and Brandon's sister not his girlfriend. You're only 16, you don't know what it's like to be in love. Why don't you just do us a favor and let Brandon go. Let him be happy."**

**"****You just can't stand the fact that I make Brandon happy can you? You're so much like your father. Whether you want to accept or deny it that's up to you. What if you had someone telling you every chance they got that what you and Lena feel isn't love? What then?"**

**"****If you love Brandon you'll let him go." **Stef wasn't going to back down she wasn't going to stop until she ruined the relationship that Brandon had with Callie. Callie couldn't help but feel like this would be a never ending battle.

Brandon couldn't believe the harsh things that his mother was saying. He didn't even recognize her anymore. The mother that he knew and loved would never treat the girl that he loves this way. Brandon was appalled and ashamed for the fact that his mother was so cold and heartless. Colleen just watched things unfold. It broke her heart to see Callie and Brandon stuck in the middle of this never ending battle with Stef. Colleen wouldn't tolerate anyone speaking to her daughter that way if she were still alive.

**"****You are the greatest thing to ever happen to Callie. I'm sorry that your mom isn't being supportive of you and Callie. But I support you guys even though I can't be there in person I am there in spirit."**

**"****I can't stand to see Callie being attacked by the woman who I thought would support me no matter what. Over time I thought she would accept us being together. But it's very clear that she never will. I will not let her drive a wedge between Callie and I. I just can't. I'm not going to lose the only person I'll ever love because of my mother's selfishness. I'm glad to hear that you support us. I need to go back. I need to stop this. I need to stop her ruining the best thing that has ever happened to me." **

**"****I understand Brandon. You better go before things get any worse. Give my baby a hug for me and take care of her. Just remember I'll always be watching. It was nice to meet you." **Colleen hugged Brandon before he left to go back to reality.

Brandon could hear yelling as he started to wake up. He heard his mother telling Callie that she wasn't good enough for him. Brandon opened his eyes and squinted as he let his eyes adjust to the brightness. His throat was dry but he managed to say, **"Callie. I love you." **The bickering from Stef had stopped as soon as he spoke. Just as Callie was about to say something, Stef intercepted moving Callie out of the way.

**"****Oh my. Thank Goodness you're alright baby. Are you thirsty?" **Brandon nodded his head as Callie realized that it would never be her. Somehow someway Stef would always be trying to do whatever she could to keep them apart. Stef poured Brandon some water and practically helped him drink it.

**"****I'm going to go. I'll leave you two alone." **Callie held back the tears as much as she wanted to stay with Brandon and never leave his side she couldn't not now not with Stef being there. Brandon realized that Callie was about to walk out and he couldn't let her do that. Callie walked by on the other side when she felt Brandon grab her hand.

**"****Don't go stay. I need you Cal. Please." **As much as Callie wanted to stay she couldn't now right now.

**"****I'll come back later. I promise B. Stef's here, you don't need me." **It broke Brandon's heart into a million pieces to hear Callie say that he doesn't need her. She's the only one he needed. Stef thought that she finally had gotten through to Callie hoping she finally realized that Brandon didn't need her.

**"****Stop. Don't say that. You're the only one I need." **Brandon turned to make eye contact with his mother while still holding onto Callie's hand. He wasn't going to let her go. **"You need to leave. I don't like the way you've treated my girlfriend. I don't give a damn what you say. I love Callie and there's nothing you can do or say to change that. I've realized that you're never going to accept us. But if you think I'm going to let you manipulate Callie into walking away you may want to rethink that. I'm not going to let the only girl I've ever loved walk away. You can leave now. I don't need you here." **Brandon knew that Stef wasn't going to let this go. But he wasn't about to back down.

**"****You're lying in a hospital bed no thanks to Callie. If it wasn't for her you would be at home safe and sound. Don't you see Brandon, you could have died all because of this relationship you insist on having with Callie. You guys were supposed to be brother and sister NOT in a relationship." **Brandon felt himself getting angrier and angrier at the moment. Callie could tell that Brandon was fired up. Callie knew what she had to do. She rubbed her thumb over Brandon's hand, which seemed to calm him down.

**"****Enough. You can't just leave us alone. We're happy and you can't seem accept it. You're selfish. Callie will never be my sister. I'm in love with her, but you can't seem to accept it. I'm not going to let you have a say in anything I do with my life. When I get back home, I'm moving in with dad and there's nothing you can say about that. I will then file for emancipation. You have no one to blame but yourself for this one. Now please go. Go back to San Diego, I'll be there in a few days."**

**"****But Brandon.." **Brandon interrupted Stef from trying to say anything else.

**"****No buts now go." **Stef didn't even try to say anything else. She just left the room, but she didn't leave to go back to San Diego as Brandon requested. Instead she went to the waiting room, she definitely wasn't done yet.

Callie took a seat next to Brandon's bed, who was still holding onto Callie's hand. He wasn't going to let go at least not anytime soon. **"Cal, you don't know how glad I am to see you."**

**"****Oh I can imagine. I was so scared I was going to lose you. Stef is right though this is all my fault." **Brandon wasn't going to allow Callie to blame herself for something that she didn't do. Callie wasn't looking at Brandon now and he could see that.

**"****Cal." **Brandon said as he lifted her chin so he could now see those beautiful brown eyes of hers. **"You are not to blame for this. My mother is wrong. She's just mad that no matter what she does it won't tear us apart. I wouldn't change anything that has happened. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."**

**"****I was so scared. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life." **Callie couldn't hold it in anymore. She started to cry. All Brandon wanted to do was hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

**"****I know baby. I know. Come here."**

**"****What?"**

**"****Lay with me."**

**"****I don't know."**

**"****You're not going to hurt me. I want to hold you in my arms tonight. I need this and I know you need this too. Now come here or I'm going to have to come over there. Your choice Cal." **Brandon knew he had won this battle.

**"****What am I going to do with you? You're a piece of work, but you're my piece of work." **Callie got up from the chair and climbed into Brandon's hospital bed. Brandon wrapped his arms around Callie as she snuggled as close as she could to him. Brandon kissed the top of her head before Callie she started to slowly fall asleep.

**"****I love you Cal. Sweet dreams." **Brandon whispered as he was so happy to be alive and holding the girl he loves more than anything.

**"****I love you too Brandon. Night." **Callie mumbled as she dozed off in Brandon's arms.

For the first time in a long time Callie and Brandon were as close as they've been in a while. Neither one of them was worried about what tomorrow would bring. They were all about the here and now. They would take it day by day.

Alright. Here's the 3rd chapter. Let me know what you think! Is there still time for Stef to realize what she's done is a huge mistake? What will happen with Callie, Brandon and Aria and Ezra?


End file.
